The looney tunes take Hollywood
by Kayceejr
Summary: This my origin story for the looney tunes and their road to fame.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator said "Our story begins with two different people a king and a pesent. The king was named Yosemite sam who may have be short but he was a super star in Hollywood for staring in films such as Sam the western hero, Sam vs Dracula and Sam king of Siam. He had fame frtune, and everything even a two servants who is named crusher and nasty amd a manager canasta named elimer fudd they both made him breakfast lunch and dinner and wait on him hand and foot he even has his own castle western style don't ask me how. Sam was even a nice guy bit he wasn't at all at what he seems. Meanwhile in new York city we me the pesent and his friends the pesent was named bugs bunny and yes his a cartoon rabbit."

Bug Bunny said while looking at the 4th wall "Nah it's bunny doc."

The Narrator said "Oh sorry mr. "bunny". Anyway him and his friends daffy duck and porky pig and lol bunny. She has no relation to bug bunny. But anyway this four are about to go on an airplane however before they can bord they were saying goodbyes to they're friends and family. They they were given gifts good luck charms and other usless junk and now they were aborting the plane to journey called Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

The four made it to Hollywood and soon as they got off the taxi that picked them up from the airport bugs was so happy he said to his friends"Guys after all these years we finally made it. The city where stars are born."

Then Lola said "You said it double B it like a dream come true."

Then Daffy jumpes in the air and said "I'll say the place that I..." He would have finish his sentence but he didn't want his friends see him as an selfish egomaniac so he immediately said "I mean we are going to be famous my friends!"

Then Porky said "Right anyway where do we st-st-st begain?"

Bugs then said "Where don't we begain is a better question!" Bugs then stood on a near by hence. Then Daffy said "There's going to be song right?" then porky said "Yep."

Bugs sang "Since we was a little we shared a dream

Our names in lights:

"Bugs and Lola the Song and Dance Rabbits"

Along with "Daffy the Acting Duck"

And

"Porky the Piano Player"

Got on a plane and came to the town where dreams can come true

It's gonna happen for me

It could happen for you

Tweety asked bugs and he was with Granny and Sylvester

Who me?

 **Bugs**

You can do anything if you try

The most impossible dreams can come true

If you believe it!

 **Daffy**

This is our kinda town

It's as clear as the nose on your face!

This is the time!

This is the place!

This is the time!

 **Both Bugs and Daffy**

This must be the place!

 **All Four of them**

Hollywood!

 **Porkey**

Where the streets are paved with g-g-gold!

Where the kitties never grow o-o-old!

In Hollywood!

 **Lola**

Hollywood!

Where the stars don't shine at night!

They walk around in the broad daylight

In Hollywood!

 **Bugs**

Dig that face

Ya ain't seen nothin' like it anyplace!

It's right up on the movie screen

If you know what I mean!

 **Daffy**

Look at us

We're gonna be the animals trust!

We're goin' down in history

Just watch me! (or is i mean.)

 **All four of them**

Hollywood!

Where the streets are paved with gold!

Where dreams can never grow old!

Right here in Hollywood!


	3. Chapter 3

After they were finished seeing they made it to the animal acting agency. There they met Mr. Nell blek who was just finishing talking on the phone about lions and sheep. Then was n his desk looking at a list of animals that he needs for a western Farm film.

Mister Nell blek said "Let's see monkeys check rhinos chek crocodiles check giraffes check caribous check raibbits ducks and pigs not checks." He then put down the list and saw bugs Lola Daffy and Porky just was he was looking for. Then he said " say you 4 just what the doctor ordered. can you play a ribbit a duck and a pig." Then bugs replied "Well well me and Lola rabbits in Daffy is Duck and Porky a pig."

Then Nell said "That great now how would you like to be in the Yosemite sam piture?" Bugs was happy and said "The Yosemite sam one of the greatest western actors in all of Hollywood." Nell then got up and put his arm across bugs sholder and said "One and the same kids one and the same." Then he pulled out a contract for them to sign whicth they did. The Nell happily shook all four of there hands and said "Welcome To Hollywood!"

Later they were when to the studio to where they are going to shoot Yosamite sam moive know as his good his bad and his a farmer. Then they meet other animal actors such as Foghorn Leghorn Pepe Le Pew, Wile E coyote, Road runner, Speedy Gonzales, Mossa mallard, petunia pig and Mandy other animals who were play Barnyard animals. Then they were given their Scripts and all bug's and lola's said that they just hop around the back round and all daffy's said just swim in the back round and quck and all that porky's said is to oink and roll a arounded in mud. Then daffy angrily said "What that's it?! We just do what normal animals do!? We are so much more then just animals. We're exploding with Talent!"

Then Bugs said "For once I agree with Daffy let's go and see the director." then they found the director who was named Steven Spellbrog about the scrip. Bugs then asked "Excuse us Mr Spellbrog me and my friends were wondering about the scrip and..." But only to get ignored by the dictor by him taking on his phone.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

The director Steven spellbun was about to started filming but while that was happening bugs was talking to the others he said "Hey guys if no one mines. We can jazz this up a bit." Lola and daffy nonned at this but porky said "I-i-i don't about this bug. W-w-would we get in to tra-tra-tra. Oh Steve not going to like it." Then bugs shrugs off porky and said "Oh come on porky what can possibly go wrong." Then bugs stop and said "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying though words."

Then they started filming and Yosemite sam came on set while riding a horse in his regular cowboy outfit and he was riding it to Emma aka granny he then tip his hat and said "What's wrong there little lady?" Then granny said while trearing up "Oh mister it's awful. I owe 70 million smackers to some some dirty outlaws and if I don't pay them back by this week they'll take over my farm."

Then Sam tip his hat and was about to speak but he knowest daffy dancing in the back round and while porky was playing his horn. That made Sam angry and he was getting more angry when bugs and Lola begain to sing.

Bugs sang "Say Mac do you think you can spare some cash?"

Lola sang "So we can by them out laws fast?"

Bugs sang "Its back to back."

Lola sang "Or our farms will be a ack?"

Then Daffy graped sam and dance with him much to Sam's annoyance. Then porky blew his horn in Sam's hear making him dizzy. While that was happening granny was dancing to much to her enjoyment. But then Sam got his census back and got even angrier and then he pushed daffy away and shouted " **CUT!"** Then everone stoped and then Sam walked right up to the director and said "Listen here you dog blasted director who here is the star of the here movie away way!?" he asked while pulling his handkerchief. Then the director terrifiedly said "You are mr. Yosemite."

Then he pushed away and shouted "That right I'm the star!" Then he walked over to bugs and said "And I share the spotlight with no one especially a long heared varmint and his pals!" Then Bugs claimly said "Nnnaa what's up doc?" then Sam annoyedly said "Whats up doc? I'm no doctor I'm Yosemite Sam the highest the greatest, and the biggest star in all of Hollywood!"

The he pulled bugs hear and said "And not one upstage me! Got it rabbiet? Or I'll make sure you and every other stupid animals will never work in this town again!" Then Sam lets him go and bugs was dumbfounded of what just happened and he thought Sam was a nice guy. But he and his friends soon realse that Hollywood was not was it cracked up to be and later that evning they were eating at a Diner and was talking about what just happened then Lola said "That Sam guess he wasn't what we thought he be."

Then Daffy said after take a drink from his soda "Well guess his nothing more then a selfish egomaniac. Can you guess imagine knowing someone like that?"

Then Bugs said "Hey Pot this cattle he said you're black." Daffy then looked at bugs with an unamused look and then porky said "Will hope that we did't up-up-up angred Mr Yosemite too much. We've don't w-w-wanted to lose our chances to be big stars do we?" Then Granny who was setting on a booth next to them and Who was listing in on them said "Well I think you four kids have someeextraordinary Talent with you bunny singing and a duck dancing and a pig playing his horn. The problem is this town they're always looking for talented humans not animal." Then Granny introduce them to Sylvester and Tweety and said "Take Sylvester and Tweety here for example they are have a knack for chasing one another and making people laugh at the same time."

Tweety said in agreement"Yeah it all started with thisbbad old putty cat they took eat me scence the day we meet." Then Sylvester try to eat them again or for granny to hit him with an umbrella. Then he said "And for some reason we keep play the skapgoat ever since we arrived here." Then Pepe lepew came in and said "We it is all the same for us animals. No matter how talented you are you still in up in the lesser roles." Then all the animals in the diner all nonned they're heads in agreement. But then Bugs was thinkin of an idea.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Later Bugs and the others snuck in to the office of the warner brothers who were talking on the phone until daffy hang them up and then they said in unison "What the?" Then they looked at the group and one said "And who ate you four?" Then the other said "Abd why and how did you get in our office? "

Then daffy jumped and staned on the desk and said "We are your soon to be big stars Warners! I'm Daffy Duck and these are some others guys. But mare importantly we can make fan great movies togarher like Acton!" He said while dressing up like Rambo and then spoke in a Sylvester Stallone kind of voice "Prepare to fry you insignificant slugs!" Then he chaged back to normal and continued "Drama and Romance!" Then he dress like that guy from Casablanca and did his voice and said "In all the juice joins in all places in all the world's she picks this one."

But the bugs got up on the desk and said "We can also dance let's show them Lola." Then Lola got up and said "Okay double B." Then they both stated to dancing while suddenly wearing south American dance outfits and was cuting the rug literally. But at least doing really well they were totally in sync with they're dance moves.

But the Warners where unamused that when porky join in with a guitar and said "May-may-may perhaps what we need music to make things better." Then he started to play and bugs abd Lola started to danice again. Then Daffy jumped in again and said "And to make it better I'll be performing it my fabulous singing voice with it." Then daffy stated to sing viva loca in his own voice.

She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall  
She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night  
She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill  
She never drinks the water  
And makes you order  
French champagne  
Once you've has a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
Until you go insane  
No, you'll never be the same

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca

Then after they were done daffy asked "So where do we sign up?" Then the Warners still looking unamused said " security!" Then the security guards came and throw it out. Then later they when back to the Diner and Daffy said "What's a guy got to do to get famous around here." But our heroes an't about give up just yet. Tuned in next time.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Bugs and his friends where looking all over the diner and they were feeling bad for them. They heared all of them .came to Hollywood to make there deems come ture and they were a lot like a mouse in red pants and his mouse girlfriend that was wearing a bow and also his friends one was a buck tooth dog and the other was a white feathered duck wearing a sailor suite. There was also a fat orange cat who was eating lasagna a yellow bear with a red shirt was sitting there thinking what when wring, and a dog (more specifically a Great Dane) and his teenage hippy guy with a shaggy beared and a green shirt. But then Bugs got an idea then he said to his friends "Hey guys what say we reminded this guy why they came here in the first place."

Then the next day out side of one of the Studios a man with a mega phone shouted "Okay all you animals listen up! I only need you water buffalos for the Tarzan jungle stampede! The rest of ya go home!" Then as they were all leaving and the man when home Bugs sees the opportunity and as soon as the man left bugs when on stage and said "Hey everyone! Leaving so soon!"

Then a big rooster said "Look I say look whoa back?" Then a coyote who was standing next to him pulled out a sign that says "That rabbit don't know when to quit doesn't he?" But then as bugs continued as he starteds to sing. "Hey everybody gather 'round!

Don't let this old town get you down!

Look at you there with the long long face

Then the house knowed as Mr. Ed said to a zebra named Marty "Hey he must be talking to you!"

Then Bugs continue to sing "You take this and you take that!

C'mon over here, Warner bros, put on this hat!

If we all work together we can make our dreams come true!

Let's show the world what we can do!

Porky?" Then porky begain to play his piano while Daffy was playing a banjo and bugs and Lola was danceing. They were also was winning the others over convince them to join they're cose Hollywood take in animal stars.

"I got rhythm!

In my feet!

I got rhythm in my heart and soul!

I got rhythm

Hot and sweet

Sometimes rhythm makes me loose control!

Hotcha! Cha! CHO

That I have

Let's turn it on and show 'em what we can do!"

But little did they know they were being watch by Yosemite sam and his butler Elmer Fudd then Sam said "So those varmints think they can up stage me huh? Well we'll see about that! Come Fudd it's sabotage time.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam invaded Bugs an his friends to his house to "Apologizes" for what happened the other day he started by saying "Say critters would you like me to set you up with the Warners to show off your talents?"

Bugs then said "Well that's nice of you Mac. But can you really do so?" then Sam gave a sly smirk and said "Well of course I can I'm the biggest star in Hollywood ya know."

Then after bugs and his friends left Sam then started to laugh evily. Then said "Those stupied critters they are going to be in for a suprasie hahahahah." Then he called for Elmer who came in and said "Yes siw?"

Sam then said "Elmer get ready for tonight. We're going to sabotage!"

Then he started to sing "I didn't get where I am today by letting myslf get pushed around.

No man or lady or beast or rabbits or ducks or piggys is going to drag me down.

The lightining will be flashing

The thunder it will roar

They'll won't know what hit them

Wait tell they see what I have in store

Big and loud its going to bigger and loud

When they fall they will all fall

And they're going to fall big and they're fall loud

There going to fall big and loud!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was at the Chinese theater were bugs and all the other animals were ready to prform in front of thousands when they heared that Sam has plan it, a show with an all animal cast. It was unorthodox but then decide to give it a chance anyway. But in actually Sam wanted to make the animals look bad that they get kicked out of Hollywood and bugs was hosting it he got on stage and said "Hello ladies and gentlemen of Hollywood I'm bugs bunny and me along with my fellow animal actors are here to entertain you all! Are first show is a pare of a cat and a mouse known as Tom and Jerry in something they invented slapstick!"

Then Tom the cat and Jerry the mouse got on stage with a back round of a living room. Were Tom walk on set with a hammer and a cheese. He was using the cheese as pet to lare Jerry out so he put it on the floor in front of jerry's hole house then he waited for him to come out but Jerry snuck up behind him and kicked him in the rear then graped the cheese and ran with Tom chacing him and the audience what's the proof of all this was done with no dialogue at all.

Then Sam and Fudd snuck too the back stage with a box of matchs and Sam evily giggled and said "Haha. That rat and that cat are going out in flames." Then he light on of then up and then turn to Fudd and said "Did you bring the TNT like I asked ya?" Then Fudd said "I though you were bringing it." Then Sam got angry and said "What I told ya to bring the TNT how are we supposed to ruin this show with no TNT ya...Hey Whats that smell it there some thing burning." Then sam turn to see his hand was on fire then he ran out side threw the back door found a barrel of water and Pitt his hand in it.

Later Tom and Jerry's show ended with Jerry smacking Tom on the head with a baseball bat then they took a bow to the audience and the audience were clapping impressed by the show and one the members of the audience said to another "Hey Will." and the other said "Yeah Joe?" then Will said "I think that cat and mouse could work wonders for us." Then Joe said "I think your right."

Then Bugs got back on stage and said "We have plany more ladies and gents for our next one is also stars a mouse but a different one this one wears red trousers and plans with a dog and a duck and I don't mean my pal Daffy!"

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey and his friends Donald and Goofy were on stage next and they were doing a dance. But meanwhile back stage Sam and Fudd made plan B. Sam smirked and said "Okay let's if that red pants wearing eat like some of this?" He then bring out a box of scorpions and the giggled sisnterly and then said "This will get them dancing."

But then Pete the fat cat came in and said "Hey what are you doing? Only I can savatage that mouse and his friends give me that box!" Then Pete and Sam were now fighting over the box but then they accidentally dropped it and it broke open and it got allover those two and then they stared to scearm and running out the back door. Then Elimer said "The poor master Sam can catch a break today can he? Huhuhu."

Then after the dance was done Mickey said "Ah that's everbody we are happy to entertain you right fellas?" Then Goofy and Donald said in unison "Right!" while that was going on a man in the audience name Walt Disney said "Hummm. That mouse and his friends got some serious talent. I certainly would like to sighe them up." Then back on stage after Mickey and his friends got off and bugs got back on and then said "That you thank you now here s our next act this one has a frog like puppet or muppet as he prefers doing a guitar solo about rainbows. Let's give a lesson to Kermit the Frog."

Then a Kermit got on stage and said "Thank you Bugs. Now folks this little number goes out to you the audience." Then when Kermit sang his song Sam came back for round two but he came back with scorpion stings and bruises he got from Pete who was angry at sam for getting him for getting him stung too. But now Sam as a plan C. He plan to drop an anvil on Kermit he and Fudd were on top of the stage and Sam said "That there reptile is about to play flat." Then Fudd said "Actually sir he's an amphibian." Then Sam said " I don't care what kind of lizard he is he's getting flat."

Then Sam and Fudd pushed the anvil but they miss and instead of landed on a trampoline and bounce back up and landed on thouges two. Then Sam said "I hate them animals." Then after Kermit the Front song was over and everyone charred and another member of the audience name Jim Hinson said "He seem very good maybe some should get on boared. Like me and maybe have star on a tv show and oh several movies. Perhaps one with aliens."

The the Front got off stage when Bugs got back on and said "Thank you all, thank you and now well have a brief intermission. But come back soon as our next is going to involve a Plucky young sponge." Then as Bugs when back stage he came across Sam and he said "Heya critter I've decided I that want to help out with the show." Then Bugs knew that the short man could be trusted but bugs has why's to mess with him. So then bugs said "Sure Sam your in." Then Sam said "That critter and I get the feeling we're about to make history." Then after a brief hand shake Sam walked off and said "With you varmints being the ones who are history. Muhaha."

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Bugs then got up on stage again and then said "Now are next Show now stars my good friend porky as he plays the peino!" Then that have Sam an idea as he said "Peino huh? Well when I'm done that pig will instead be playing a harp. Muhaha." Then he put some Dynamite in a peino and rigged it so when porkey hit a certain note he'll go kaboom.

Then Prokey walked on stage then bow to the audience then sat down and started playing but he didn't hit the note that would activate the dynamites. Then Sam got angry and said "That the wrong ya hog try again!"

Then when Prokey tried again he didn't the note again that only made Sam little more mad and said "No ya Dumb Hog do it right this time!"

Then Prokey played again but again did't get the right note and mad Sam even more mad as he growled and said while going up stage pushing porky aside and got in front of the Perino "No no no you Stupid Pig like this!"

Then he played the peino then hit the right note but end up blowing himself up. Thennadter the smoke settled we see him covered in black and getting really mad as he threw his hat to the ground and throwing a fuss.

Later after seeing the show The Warners decied to sign up bugs and his friends and Sam and Elmer were still stars but now reduce to antagonist rules for Bugs Bunny and his friends.

Then Sam said "Well if ya can't be them join them.

 **The End**

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this fic. Now in joy this epic fanfic Multiverse crossovers of amazing proportions I call it Heroes unite. A team of animated greatest heroes against the evil Aku who is now threatening in the Multiverse. Also the team can be what you decided my fans and I'll judge them but they have to be child friendly and not base on comics that incluse the TMNT and the team can be this kinda of members**

 **The leader**

 **The brains/scientist**

 **Weapons export**

 **Magic user**

 **Muscle**

 **Funny guy**

 **Mascot**

 **Medic/healer**

 **Loner**


End file.
